poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shivering Shovel Search!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Shivering Shovel Search! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins with Ash training Litten) Narrator: Now Litten Ash Ketchum: Kiawe: - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Shivering Shovel Search! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Squidward: Nice going, Rockruff! Who's side are you on?! Because of you, Sandygast is now completely angry! Emerl: Hey, Squidward, don't give Rockruff a hard time! It just attacked Sandygast when it was told to and its Rock Throw knocked its shovel clean off its head! Sandy Cheeks: That means it was Ash's fault then. He's the one who told Rockruff to attack the little critter and made it angry. - - - - (Sandygast began to evolve.) Tai Kamiya: Ah what's happening to Sandygast? Rotom Pokedex: What's going on!? Emerl: I think it's starting to evolving! (Sandygast evolves into Palossand) Sandy Cheeks: O.M. Jehoshaphat! You don't see that everyday! Krillin: He's...he's huge bigger than Sandygast. Trunks: Who's that Pokemon? Goku: It's Palossand! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Guys! Get us out! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sandygast! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - (As Kiawe struggles to figure out how to get Ash out, a familiar van drives by. The van was dubbed Mystery Inc. and in it was Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred, with Tom and Jerry) Shaggy Rogers: (notices the giant Palossand) Zoinks! Like what in the world is that thing?! Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! I'm not sure, Shaggy. Emerl: The Mystery Inc! with Tom and Jerry???!! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pearl Krabs: I'll see if I can locate Ash and Litten inside Palossand. Squidward: And how exactly are you going to do that? Emerl: She's a sperm whale, Squidward. Sperm whales have echolocation abilities, remember? Mr. Krabs: Well, what are ye waiting for, Pearl? Give your supersonic sonar ability a try. Pearl Krabs: Okay, here goes. (Pearl closes her eyes and unleashes supersonic sonar waves to detect Ash and Litten inside the frozen Palossand) Pearl Krabs: Hmmm..... Aha! There they are! Littlefoot: Where are they, Pearl? Pearl Krabs: They're on the very bottom. But don't worry. They're okay. Mr. Krabs: That's great. Good job, Pearl. Pearl Krabs: I learnt from the best dad. Mr. Krabs: That's me girl. Emerl: Alright, Scooby, you know what to do. Run in there and get Ash and Litten out. - - Scooby-Doo: Ash! (Scooby-Doo squeezes through the closed opening, but gets himself stuck. Rowlet crows in disgust and uses Peck to push Scooby in.) Scooby-Doo: Yeowch! (Scooby almost falls and grabs on the ledge. Scooby slowly and careful lets go so he can slide down towards Ash and Litten. He slows himself down and walks towards them.) Scooby-Doo: Uh, Ash? (taps his head) Ash Ketchum: Hmm? (looks up and sees Scooby) Scooby? - - - - - (Litten mastering use Fire Fang) - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: You were amazing Charmander thank you for saving our friend. (Charmander happy and began to evolve) All Heroes: Whoa! Mallow: What's happening? Lillie: Charmander is ready to evolve. (Charmander evolves into Charmeleon.) Sakura Avalon: You evolved into Charmeleon. Rotom Pokedex: Charmeleon the Flame Pokemon a Fire type and the evolved form of Charmander. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. Sorry about that everyone. Emerl: Oh, don't worry about it, Ash. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, forget about it. Everything's cool. Rotom Pokédex: (shivers) But I'm still as cold as an ice cube. (Everyone laughs. Rockruff paws on Scooby's leg) Scooby-Doo: Huh? (giggles) Hello. (Rockruff growls and barks. Then it runs around until it falls over) Scooby-Doo: (giggles) Feisty little fella, aren't ya? You're so cute. (Rockruff licks Scooby's nose) Shaggy Rogers: - - - Narrator: With their fierce battle against Palossand at an end, our heroes can breath easy. I'm sure if they ever see a shovel on the beach again, they'll be very careful. On top of that Sakura's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. (Palossand's shovel pops out of the sand. Then we cut to Professor Kukui's house.) Shaggy Rogers: Here ya go, Scoob. You earned it. Scooby-Doo: Thanks, Raggy. (eats the Scooby Snacks) - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: As the journey counties. (the episode ends)